Hidden Meanings
by rellimmes
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy reads a letter written from his father and comes to an unexpected conclusion…


**Scorpius Malfoy reads a letter written from his father and comes to an unexpected conclusion…**

**Hidden Meanings**

1st Year Scorpius Malfoy sat down, alone, in the Slytherin Common Room. There was a small stack of parchment and a thoroughly-used ink quill to his left and a roaring fire to his right, and in his hand was letter. In his lap was an opened envelope, addressed specifically to 'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy' of 'Slytherin House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy'. The words were written in silver ink, a personal favorite of his father's, which made the words shine in the firelight.

The note in and of itself was short, as were most letters from his father, but they were always full of encouragement and truth. Scorpius usually didn't question his father, being the intelligent and refined man of pureblood status he was, but tonight was different.

Atop the stack of parchment sat Scorpius' own letter, sent some days ago to the Manor. Unlike most of his friends who only wrote when they had to his was long and detailed to a fault, and that was fine with him. No one on either side of the receiving ends of the letters minded.

_Dear Father,_

_While these first few weeks at Hogwarts have been wonderful, there is a slight problem._

_You have always told me to do well in school, to aspire to be a great wizard and someone the Malfoy family could be proud of. I'm trying, Father, I really am, but I'm afraid I won't live up to your expectations. You see, I've been bested- again. I've been beaten by someone who shouldn't be besting me at anything! She's annoying and a proud, good for nothing know-it-all. She can't be smarter than me, Father, it isn't fair! I study for hours, and yet I'm always coming in second. She doesn't even have to crack a book and even beat me in our broom riding lesson the other day!_

_Mother says that Rose Weasley is a stuck-up girl with little common knowledge and lack of achievement. She's riding on her parent's tailcoats and fame without the decent sense to try and make her own way in the world. I know you said that I shouldn't judged anyone until I've really gotten to know them, but I'm starting to agree with her. Rose Weasley is one pest of a Ravenclaw!_

_Is there any way you can help and get me to the top of my classes? _

_Your Son,_

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

Scorpius had his father's response letter in his hand and had read it a thousand times since its arrival that morning. He'd practically memorized it in his search for a hidden meaning or some message lost in context, but after an entire day of reading in between the lines he figured it was hopeless.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Despite what your mother says, Rose is wonderful. She reminded me of her mother. Don't lose your love like I lost mine._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father_

Try as he might Scorpius finally accepted his father's remark and set the letter aside. He sat in his chair for a while after that, contemplating the words written upon it.

Rose wasn't an awful person, his father had said. She was much like her mother.

And if Scorpius knew anything about the famous Hermione Granger, she was anything but awful. She'd even let his father's former Deatheater status slide under the rug unnoticed when she'd become Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. If she'd done that, then her daughter couldn't have been all that bad, could she?

The old grandfather clock on the wall chimed midnight, and Scorpius knew it was time he'd best be headed off to his dormitory. Sleep was essential, especially since he didn't have his parents to wake im up in the morning. The Slytherin student hastily gathered up his belongings and stuffed them into his bag, pausing only to read the final statement in his father's letter.

_P.S. – Rose's aunt is a professional Quidditch player. Don't be surprised if she ends up going against you next year. _

**Well, this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic. I absolutely love the parallels in Rose/Scorpius and Draco/Hermione. They're so adorable! If anyone reads this tell me if I should write a fic featuring Rose and Hermione. **

**thanks!**

**Rellimmes **


End file.
